monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
White Monoblos Attacks
General Note: These attacks are also performed by Monoblos, Diablos and Black Diablos. Blos Style Charge *'Description': White Monoblos charges at the hunter in the same manner as Diablos, in a similar fashion to bulls. Take note that this attack is slightly homing towards the hunter when a Blos is charging. *'Damage': Medium-High *'Frequency': Very often. *'Blockability': Yes. *'Evasion': Panic dive, or quickly roll to the left or right, without changing direction. *'Countering': No fixed methods here, but you can attempt to chase it down and attack if you can catch it(Blademasters).Gunners can do this and attack from a distance afterwards. Dig And Resurface Note: A dust trail will follow it from above the surface during the resurface attack. This attack can also be called the Tunneling Attack. In Nekoht's quests, Monoblos often resurfaces more quickly than in Elder Quests, where it often waits for a few seconds under the ground then resurfaces. *'Description': White Monoblos digs underground, and prepares to attack by resurfacing. Then, it jumps out of the ground, attempting to hit any hunter with its horn. *'Damage': Low for Digging. High for Resurfacing. *'Frequency': Moderately frequently if calm. Very often if enraged. *'Blockability':Yes. *'Evasion': Just never stay at the same place, move constantly. When you see the dust trail(read Notes), prepare for a panic dive, run or simply block if you can't run away. *'Countering': Just evade, but if you can block it with a Lance/Gunlance, you can attack; just watch out for its trademark Blos Style Tail Whip. Gunners can attack from a distance, should they successfully evade. Another method is to resurface it "artificially" using Sonic Bombs (when not enraged) and attacking its horn or any wing's membrane to deal some damage while it is struggling to get free. When it frees itself and flies up, Great Swordsmen can start charging towards its tail (before the wind effect comes up) and do a Level 3 Charge, unless using the Focus skill. Blos Style Tail Whip *'Description': White Monoblos swings its tail twice in an attempt to damage hunters behind it. *'Damage:' Low-Medium. *'Frequency:' Frequently after a Resurface. Somewhat rarely after a Charge. *'Blockability: '''Yes, by facing towards Monoblos or the tail, albeit it is not recommended. *'Evasion:' Just stay away. Don't attempt to roll through the tail, towards White Monoblos. It will hurt a lot if you do. Cutting the tail will reduce this attack's range, making evasions easier. *'Countering:' Gunners can attack its tail if they're behind. Blademasters shall wait until it does the tail slam, but staying a little distance away, just near the end of the tail (which takes a little practice) then starting charging after it has swung its tail for a second time is a good countering tactic for Great Swordsmen. If not, just upward swing. 'Horn Uppercut' *'Description:' It attempts to thrust hunters upwards into the sky using its enormous horn. *'Damage:' Medium-High. Medium if tail hits the hunter behind. *'Frequency:' Commonly after a Charge. Never otherwise. *'Blockability: Yes, but evasion is better, as blocking is usually unnecessary. *'''Evasion: Roll away or just stay away. If you guard against the Charge or evade it, you're already safe. *'Countering:' Just a good opportunity to counter for Blademasters; Great Swordsmen or Gunlancers should attack its tail. Dual Swordsmen may want to attack the legs instead to make it topple over. Gunners may want to attack if they have dived before and are a fine distance away. Power Charge Note: This attack is only performed at Nekoht's Quests. This charge is even faster than the charge done when Monoblos is enraged, just far more powerful. Monoblos can do this even without having to go to Rage Mode. *'Description:'White Monoblos does the same "useless" roar which it does when it first spots the hunter, then performs a charge which is more powerful than the classic Blos Charge. *'Damage: '''High to Very High, although that depends on your armour. If you have low defense, it can even be a one-hit KO. *'Frequency:' Slightly rarely. *'Blockability:' Yes, but Guard +1 or Guard +2 is recommended. Even so, evasion is always better on this move. *'Evasion:' Just the same evasion methods as Charge, but it is faster and thus more difficult to evade. Another method is to run behind Monoblos while it does the "useless" roar, so you can evade with little effort, provided that you're not far away. *'Countering:' Similar to the normal charge, just more dangerous. If behind, just pounce on White Monoblos, before it does the Charge and runs away. Just be quick, as Monoblos won't stay on its place for long. 'Blos Wyvern Roar' The "ear-splitting" roar of the Blos Wyverns. *'Description:' White Monoblos moves its head around (and shakes its head), then starts roaring with Blos tone. *'Damage: None, but stuns you and makes you drop your weapon and block your ears unless blocked. *'''Frequency: Moderately frequently. *'Blockability: '''Yes; any guarding weapon or the skill High Grade Earplugs would do the job. *'Evasion: Block, or just stay a very long distance away to avoid getting hit. Panic Diving is not recommended, as it only delays the stunning effects of the roar and makes you exposed to an attack. *'''Countering: If you have blocked the roar, you can attack White Monoblos afterwards. If you're stunned, just wait and hope not to get hit by a damaging attack. Classic Wyvern Tail Whip *'Description:' The common Tail Whip performed by most Flying Wyverns and Bird Wyverns. White Monoblos spins around approximately 360, 720, 1080 or 1440 degrees (1 to 4 spins, it is variable), each done with half-spins of approximately 180 degrees. Its tail can hit any hunter in its range. *'Damage: '''Low-Medium. *'Frequency: Occasionally when on the ground, frequently if its target is on a ledge. *'''Blockability: Yes. *'Evasion: '''Stay away from White Monoblos, or between its legs. Try not to get hit. *'Countering:' Blademasters should just avoid to get hit, and attack should they get an opportunity. Gunners can hit the tail if they are far away. 'Hip Check' A move that is performed mutually by Piscine Wyverns, Blos Wyverns, Gravios and Basarios. Note that Monoblos (Diablos and Piscine Wyverns as well) will take a little pause "walking" on its position before performing this attack. *'Description: White Monoblos turns its right hip towards the target hunter, then slams them with it. *'Damage: '''Medium. *'Frequency: Relatively infrequently. *'Blockability: '''Yes, and rather preferred to block than evade. *'Evasion: Roll between White Monoblos' legs or towards right to evade, which is most likely to succeed. But blocking is guaranteed. *'''Countering: If blocked, Monoblos will give a few free hits on its head or legs. A good opportunity for Gunlancers to shell it a little. Bite The common bite done by any wyvern except Pseudowyverns. *'Description: '''White Monoblos turns towards the hunter and bites down towards its left (the hunter's right). *'Damage: Low. Low-Medium if the tail hits you. *'''Frequency: Sometimes. *'Blockability:' Yes. *'Evasion: '''Roll away from White Monoblos towards its right (your left) if you are near the head, or between its legs if you are under it. *'Countering:''' If you are not hit, decide where to attack for yourself. A Dual Swordsman could hit the legs easily, for example. Category:Attacks